1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to cell reselection by a wireless device in a time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) network.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the universal terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). 3G mobile networks were preceded by second generation (2G) mobile networks based on the GSM standard. 2G mobile networks are still used in many parts of the world.
The UMTS, which is the successor to global system for mobile communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as wideband-code division multiple access (W-CDMA), time division-code division multiple access (TD-CDMA), and time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA). For example, China is pursuing TD-SCDMA as the underlying air interface in the UTRAN architecture with its existing GSM infrastructure as the core network. The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as high speed packet access (HSPA) and time division high speed packet access (TD-HSPA), which provide higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks. HSPA is a collection of two mobile telephony protocols, high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) and high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA), which extends and improves the performance of existing wideband protocols.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is long term evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. The radio access network supporting LTE is called the enhanced universal terrestrial radio access network (EUTRAN) in which the LTE air interface is referred to as enhanced universal terrestrial radio access (EUTRA).
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS and LTE technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.